


Le jour bleu comme unique salut

by LunaQueen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Sparbossa. Le plus célèbre des capitaines est condamné à la potence. Alors qu'il observe, pour la dernière fois, le matin se lever, il avoue son crime le plus lourd à porter. Un vol qu'il a entièrement prémédité...





	Le jour bleu comme unique salut

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, et j'ai piqué le discours de l'exécution de Jack du premier film. Bonne lecture. :)

Le silence se fait, assourdissant des cœurs battants et des souffles retenus. Un bruit de papier que l’on déplie, une gorge qui s’éclaircit, un regard inquiet qui se pose un instant sur la scène ; le rideau se lève, les acteurs connaissent leur texte, en coulisse tout a été soigneusement préparé.

-Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Le susnommé arbore un fier sourire à l’évocation de son titre, si souvent jeté aux oubliettes. Enfin, on le reconnaît pour ce qu’il est, signe que le grand jour est là. Il a bien sûr espéré, et probablement prié alors qu’il avait la conscience embrumée par l’alcool, qu’il arrive plus tard. Dans très longtemps. Qu’il puisse encore sentir les embruns de l’océan sur son visage, les secousses d’une mer déchaînée sous la coque de son cher navire, l’adrénaline dans ses veines alors qu’il manie l’épée pour défendre sa vie. Qu’il puisse encore voir le jour se lever, ce moment qu’il chérit tant. Et voilà le dernier qui s’apprête à se jouer sous ses yeux fatigués de ne pas avoir voulu dormir cette nuit. Comment dormir lorsque les éclats de Lune à travers les barreaux de sa prison sont les derniers que l’on ne verra jamais ? Comment dormir en se disant que, tout ce qu’on a sous les yeux à cet instant, sera notre dernier souvenir de notre éphémère passage sur cette terre ? Comment réaliser que tout s'achève ? 

-La cour proclame que vous êtes inculpé, jugé et condamné pour avoir sciemment commis des crimes contre la couronne. Lesdits crimes étant divers et nombreux et de sinistre nature. Les plus insignes d’entre eux étant cités ci-après. Piraterie, contrebande, falsification de lettres et de marques, pour s’être fait passer pour un officier de la marine royale anglaise, pour un officier de la marine royale espagnole et pour un ecclésiastique de l’église d’Angleterre, avoir approuvé des papiers de complaisance, insignes volontaires, enlèvements, pillages, braconnage, brigandage, maraude, dépravation, déprédation des troubles à l’ordre publique. Et pour ces crimes, vous avez été condamné à être en ce jour pendu haut et court jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. 

L’instant est plus pathétique encore, plus lourd d’une solennité au goût amer de la défaite. L’homme au chapeau aux larges bords et à la plume écarlate vacillant dans l’air frais de la nuit qui se couche enroule son parchemin et relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Jack. 

-Avez-vous un dernier mot, une dernière déclaration à faire ?

Cette exécution est si différente de la précédente ; en tout point à l’opposé puisque l’acte final, cette fois, aura lieu. Jusqu’à présent, il a toujours su provoquer un retournement de situation, il a toujours su concocter un plan capable de le sortir de tout épreuve, et voilà qu’aujourd’hui il n’a même pas cherché à le faire. Aucun message envoyé vers le Pearl, aucune tentative d’échappatoire, aucune blague envers les gardiens pour les prévenir d’une possible fuite de sa part. Rien, car il n’y aura rien. La tragédie prend fin en cette belle matinée de printemps. Il lève la tête, regarde le ciel outremer teinté de rose, de mauve et de bleu plus clair ; il a encore quelques instants. Les ultimes. 

-Qu’est-ce que j’peux bien dire de plus ? Oui, je suis coupable de tous ces crimes. Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, j’suis coupable au moins du double. Votre liste est mince et je n’regrette rien. Si j’l’ai fait, c’est en mon âme et conscience, comme on dit. 

Il adresse un sourire en coin à la foule sous lui. Jamais autant de monde ne l’a regardé, jamais il n’a été le centre de l’attention, comme il l’est ce matin.

-Et y en a un, que vous n’avez pas cité et dont je suis particulièrement fier. Un dont personne n’est au courant, mais néanmoins le plus horrible, le plus atroce, le plus criminel de tous. 

Il laisse planer un suspense inutile, un silence ridiculement théâtral, grotesque en ce jour. 

-Le vol du cœur d’un homme. 

La foule se meut dans un élan général, transcendée de désapprobation surprise. 

-Oh ! je sais, oui, je vois vos mines effarées, vos yeux écarquillés, vos fronts plissés de mécontentement, j’entends vos murmures, vos cris, vos protestations. “Mon Dieu, il mérite vraiment ce qui lui arrive !” Vous avez raison, messieurs, dames. Je le mérite. Vous imaginez bien que si j’avais jugé un seul instant que je ne puisse pas mériter mon triste sort, je ne serai déjà plus là, mais en route pour de nouveaux horizons à bord de mon Pearl adoré. On ne se r’fait pas après toutes ces années. Non, vous avez raison. Je plaide coupable de vol à l’arrachée avec préméditation. “Quel bandit !”, diront les plus courtois. La décence ne me permet pas de prendre partie du bas peuple et de les faire s’exprimer. Et pourtant, si je suis coupable dans cette surprenante histoire, je n’en suis pas moins la victime. Car, si j’ai volé, j’ai été volé également. Du même bien, qui plus est, et par la personne que j’ai volée. Quelle ironie, n’est-ce pas. Oui, le destin aime se jouer de moi. Aujourd’hui encore, d’ailleurs.

Un second silence imposé par le pirate, lourd de non-dits, mais, cette fois, bien loin d’être volontaire. Juste le temps pour lui de croiser une paire d’yeux aussi bleus que le sera le ciel dans quelques heures à peine. Peut-être quelques minutes. Il ne le verra pas de toute manière. Juste le temps de les croiser, d’offrir tout ce qu’il a encore à offrir - tous ces mots que sa bouche ne dira plus, tous ces regards que ses yeux n’offriront plus, toutes ces caresses que ses mains n’esquisseront plus, tous ces baisers que ses lèvres ne donneront plus - en un seul regard, puis de détourner le visage. À aucun moment, il ne s’était imaginé, à l’ombre de sa cellule, que ça serait si dur de le voir. L’apercevoir une ultime fois, avant le vide et le noir éternel. Il l’avait deviné pourtant ; par Dieu seul sait quel miracle, il a été mis au courant et il est venu. Évidemment. Jack s’y était préparé toute la nuit. Et pourtant, ce matin, il perd la face, il perd ses forces, mais il force son cœur à soutenir cette dernière vision ; la plus belle et la plus précieuse qu’il ne pourra jamais emporter avec lui, celle de deux saphirs emplis d’une affection si singulière qui ne s’adresse qu’à lui, celle d’un sourire dissimulé sous une barbe rousse, celle d’un long manteau noir qui couvre un corps si frêle, mais si fort malgré tout. Celle d’un homme qui a été son rival et son aimé, intimement enlacé. Un homme qui a été le petit jour, lumineux et tiède sur la peau glacée, au bout d’une longue nuit, opaque et funèbre, qui avait duré, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, toute son existence. Jusqu’à leur rencontre, qui, aujourd’hui encore, reste le salut de son âme, sans laquelle il aurait continué ses années d’errance.

Les tambours se mettent à tonner dans le matin, camouflant les chants des oiseaux.

-Bien. Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de votre âme.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu’on lui met un sac sur la tête. Causer la mort d’un homme est une chose, mais la regarder en face en est une autre que ce bon peuple de Port Royal n’est pas prêt à faire. Jack ne prie pas ; à quoi bon ? Plus rien ne l’attend, son Paradis était sur Terre, sous un ciel bienveillant aux longs cils semblables aux étourneaux. Soudain, les tambours se taisent, le levier se baisse, la trappe sous ses pieds disparaît et il tombe. Sa nuque se brise, son souffle se coupe, ses jambes sont agitées un court instant de spasmes et c’est fini. Derrière ses paupières closes est encore imprégné le doux visage du désormais unique capitaine du Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver très vite. :)


End file.
